Most Precious Treasure
by Neonpink237
Summary: Saying goodbye not always easy, especially when you're saying goodbye to someone you never thought you'd get close to. To cut this summary short, this story is about a young girl, whom meets and forms a father and daughter relationship with the most unlikely people to form an actual relationship on the face of Fiore... Silver Fullbuster.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: HEYO my people! So this is the first story I wrote on Wattpad /w/. This story will be told in the young girl, Dani's POV... Because that was the POV I was speaking as in the Rp. Please no hate. If you hate on any of my stories I'll send Sebastian (Black Butler) out to get you... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **AND now for the whole copyright thing:**

 **I do not own any of the characters except for Dani and the plot. Silver and some other characters that will pop out in this story belong to their rightful owners ©**

 **The Meeting**

 _ **Dani's POV**_

I strolled along a lifeless destroyed town. It was as if I could hear the screams of help coming from the souls that rested in this torn down village. Why was I here, you may be asking? Well the answer is quite simple... something suspicious was happening around this area and I was sent to find out what... lucky me.

Suddenly I felt a strange presence near me. My heart tripled in fear and I felt like my own skin would just jump off my body and run off. I stopped at my tracks and listened closely. It sounded like...mumbling? I walked closer and closer to where the sound was coming from. The closer I got, the faster my heart went.

I stopped when I saw middle aged man, almost a freaking foot taller than me, kneeling down by a cross. He was wearing a flowing, fabulous, snow white cape, dark blue shoulder blades and armor that looked too heavy for me to carry.

"Excuse me Sir. Is something wrong?" I exclaimed towards him. Half of me was praying that he wasn't a ghost. The other half was about to bring out a cross.

The man stood up slowly and turned his head towards me. I stood my ground and examined his face. He had ice blue eyes and raven black hair.

 _/Now where have I seen raven black hair and blue eyes before? I thought._

I stopped thinking about that when I saw a large, fatal looking scar on the right side of his face. I wondered how he got that scar but what I wondered most, is who the heck he was and what he was doing in these ruins.

"Sir who are you and what are you doing here?" I questioned him, my eyes narrowed and my hand ready to strike him with a bunch of throwing knives.

"Who are you?" I heard someone speak in my mind. A chill ran down my spine and I stepped back quickly. "I'm Daniela, I was sent here to patrol and make sure nothing odd happens here. Now I'm going to ask again, WHO ARE YOU?" I said, shaking.

"I'm Silver Fullbuster. I'm an ice demon slayer from the guild, Tartarus. Now leave or I'll be forced to harm you" He said in my mind

 _/Silver Fullbuster..._

 _/I know I've heard Fullbuster before_

 _/isn't that's Gray's last name_

 _/no... it can't be... does that mean... this man is his father?_

 _/no it cannot be... his parents died years ago..._

 _/But then how is he standing near me right now..._

 _/WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

I step back again and leaned against a fallen wall. "Aren't you dead?" I asked. Silver rolled his eyes

"I'm not explaining it to a child"

"I'm 17!"

"Yea so? You're still a child compared to me"

I stormed over to him but the minute I tried to stand face to face with him, I felt short. I looked up at him.

"You better explaining or I'm reporting you"

He gritted his teeth

"Don't bother me little girl. I was just leaving" He turned away and began to walk off

"Don't make me freeze you"

He stopped and laughed. His laughter in this situation was both mocking and making anger boil in my blood.

"Oh child. I'm a demon slayer. Your ice won't affect me. It'll make quite a meal though" he smirked.

I stormed over to him and punched him in the gut, but was surprised when he flipped me over and I fell down on the snowy floor.

"Now I should be going. Tartarus needs me" he said then teleported away.

Good lord was he a jerk. If I never saw him again, it would be too soon.

Little did I know that he who was once my enemy, would become my **Most Precious Treasure.**

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. You Again?

**You Again?!**

"Sis? sis wake the heck up... you're already late to the meeting at Fairy Tail.. SIS?!" Selina screamed into my ear. I groaned and rolled over. "The heck you want?" I mumbled then pulled the covers over me. "Sis don't you have a meeting with Master Makarov about yesterday's... thing today?" Selina asked as she opened the curtains, letting the sunlight shine into my room. "What time is it?" I asked, still sleepy.

"11:30" Selina answered

I jerked my head up and looked at the clock. And to my surprise, it was, in fact, 11:30... Makarov was gonna kill me. "Shoot!" I yelled out before jumping out of bed and bolting into the bathroom. I got ready in less than 20 minutes, grabbed a granola bar and bolted out the door. "Bye sis!" I called back, running to Fairy Tail.

I pushed the door open. "Sorry I'm late! I overslept" I walked in and sat down next to Erza. "It's fine. Let's continue" Erza suggested. "Hang on. Dani said something about seeing a man in her mission. Why doesn't she tell us about it?" Gray asked. "uh... uhm... well..." I struggled to find the right words to tell them. What was I supposed to say?

"Oh yeah I did see a man who looked alot like Gray and claimed that his last name was Fullbuster"?

I couldn't just say that! Heck no! Gray would flip and drown me with questions. I could not let that happen.

"It was nothing, probably just my imagination or something like that" Boy did I hate lying to them, but I had to.

After the meeting I walked out and went back to the ruins. While walking there I slipped on some purple/red ice. "Agh! Dammit!" I snarled then stood up, gaining balance on the ice. "Where did this ice come from?" I muttered under my breath then turned to the direction where the ice seemed to come from. I slid on the ice, only to hit myself on a frozen rock. "OW! Dammit" I leaned against the rock. Suddenly I heard something like footsteps getting closer... and closer...and closer.

"Ice Make: Pistol" A pistol appeared in my hand. "Who's there?" I turned my head, pistol following.

That's when I saw him... again...

I sometimes don't understand the universe... it's like it wants you to feel pain and anger

"Of all people I could've encountered... You're kidding me" I muttered then let out a small groan then turned to walk away, when I slipped on the stupid ice. I slid back and fell down right next to...

Silver... the man whom called himself Gray's father or some trash like that.

"Why hello there little one. We meet again" Silver said with an uneasy smile.

"Go find someone else to bother imposter, I was just leaving" I snapped then went to stand up, when I realized my foot was stuck in the mentioned ice.

"DAMMIT! Why me?!" I struggled to get out of it.

"Easy child, here, let me help" Silver grabbed both of my arms lifted me up slowly.

"Thank you... Silver" I said through gritted teeth

"You're welcome. Now, you were leaving?"

"Oh yea right... hey, is it okay if I stay for a while... and just talk... please... I really don't wanna go back right now" I pleaded

Silver chuckled. "Oh alright... just for a while, little girl"

"Again, I'm 17"

"Still-"

"You know what? Whatever, we'll talk about that later. Right now let's get to now eachother... I guess"

"... alright..."

"Good! Let's get started"


	3. Silvy

**Silvy**

Silver and I sat down near an icicle and just talked for a couple minutes.

"So Silver... how come everyone thinks your dead but your actually alive?" I asked curiously.

"Well" Silver began, rubbing the back of his neck gently "it's kind of a long story. I'm what you could call a living corpse I guess... I'm an experiment of one of my fellow demons, Keith"

I nodded slowly, as if understanding. True I had never been part of an experiment myself but I had seen and read some things about experiments on humans... even though I never finished reading or watching because they CREEPED ME OUT... now here I was... talking to an experiment... thanks universe.

"So you're in the dark guild, Tartarus?" I asked...

He nodded

"I've read about Tartarus... it's a greek myth!"

"Yes but this is a dark guild, that's the underworld"

"Potato potato"

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

That's when I felt something. It wasn't anger...it wasn't annoyance... it was... unexplainable... but at that moment I felt safe around him... like a child feels when it's parent embraces them.

And that feeling had to go, now

I blinked and smiled back slightly.

"So child. What about you?"

"Oh well, I'm an ice make wizard at Fairy Tail. I'm close friends with my trainer, Gray and-" I paused when I saw the look on Silver's face. It looked dark, depressed, gloomy... it made me want to just tackle him down and hug him to death.

"My son... You're friends with my son" Silver asked, his voice stern and shaking slightly.

I nodded. "Yea, we've known eachother since I joined fairy tail years ago..."

Silver let out a small sigh. "I wish I had known... I always thought my son was dead... but he's not... he's alive and all grown up..."

I needed to change the topic... right now.

"ANYWHO~ now that I know more about you. I think I'm gonna give you a nickname"

"...oh boy"

"Lets see... ... after what I used to call Gray... no... hm... Senior... no... Mr. Grumpy Face-" I paused to see Silver's reaction. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Silvy"

"... no"

I smirked. "Yes. That's your nickname, Silvy"

"... Fine Snowflake"

"Huh"

"That's your nickname now, s

Snowflake"

"That's awfully cute Silvy"

"I like it so it's your nickname, Snowflake"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fine... you can call me snowflake. Well I gotta go... until we meet again Silvy!" I stood up and ran off.

"You too... Snowflake"

And that's where it all began.

~End of Chapter 3~


End file.
